Could You Hate Me?
by Keiko17
Summary: ONESHOT James is in a bad mood and Sirius follows. JamesxSirius. Reviews are gratefully received :


_Yippee so fourth Fanfiction! Yet another JamesxSirius for your reading pleasures.  
(I still haven't found my copy of DH ToT)  
I'm hoping this one is better than previous because then it shows I can improve lol.  
Well…enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Flames are not._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did there would be a novel just for JamesxSirius.**

**

* * *

**

James sprawled out on his bed and ran a hand through his wet hair, staring absently at the canvas above it. Quidditch practice was exhausting when they played in extreme conditions, especially like the storm that was building up now.  
He had been blown off his broom several times during the practise and had eventually given up, fleeing to the comfort of his dormitory.  
Everything was going so wrong for him today.

Sirius had immediately noticed his best friends bad mood when he ran through the common room, not even stopping to apologise when he accidentally hit Lily Evans with his broom, but thought it was best to leave James alone for a while when Remus grabbed his wrist and warned him to let James cool off.

He settled into the chair next to Remus and picked his wand up again, fiddling with it, running his rough fingers along the smooth lines and polishing any finger marks he could see, and constantly glancing towards the boy's dormitories.  
Remus noticed and told him to stay where he was.

"Yeah but…"

"No. Look Sirius you have to learn when people need space to calm down, you can't keep jumping up and interfering all the time."

Sirius stared at him and got up again.

"You need to learn when to be there for your friends Moony."

His voiced sounded oddly cold and he threw his wand at Moony; not noticing it hit him with a spark and setting fire to his essay that was perched on his knee, turning on his heel and following after James to boy's dormitory.

Sirius knocked gently before opening the door. The curtains around James' bed were drawn and he couldn't hear anything.

"James?"

Nothing.

"James?"

This time, he walked up to the bed and pulled the curtains apart.  
James had thrown one of his hands onto his face and it was now resting on his forehead, partially obscuring his view, with his hair dripping rainwater from the practise onto it.

Still nothing.

Sirius sighed and lay down on the bed next to James, feeling as though he would fall off of the bed with the slightest motion, his arm squished next to James' body, which was still damp.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

James closed his eyes and kept his face pointing up, sighing deeply.

"Liar."

Sirius turned his head and studied James' face, noticing the beads of water falling down, and the soft eyelashes that were dotted around his eyes.

James faced Sirius but still said nothing.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

James shook his head gently, causing more raindrops to fall from his hair.  
Sirius' mouth hung open slightly before he could form more words, each one becoming a whisper.

"Is it because of me?"

"Why would it be because of you?"

James' voices now matched Sirius's for the volume but cracked as he saw the hurt expression in Sirius' eyes, those beautifully deep eyes that James had only dreamt would be this close to him.

"Because you've been avoiding me for weeks James and you totally ignored me when I walked in."

James' eyes glazed over as tears threatened to fall.

"Could you ever hate me?"

"Well, I… what's this about?"

"Could you?"

"I don't think I could."

"No matter what I did?"

"No. James, what's' goi-"

James kissed him. His lips tenderly relaxing against Sirius' and his eyes closing, pressing the tears down his face.  
His hand rose and his fingers clutched gently at Sirius cheek, caressing the soft skin.

Sirius froze, his hand millimetres away from the hand that held his cheek. He could see the tears falling from the closed eyes, he could feel the gentle touch of James' hand on his cheek and he could taste the salt as the tears fell onto their lips.  
"Now could you hate me?"

James pulled away slightly and opened his eyes, staring frantically for a response, his voice a broken whisper.

"No."

He let his hand fall onto James, his fingers curling between the ones that held his face and kissed him, tasting fresh tears as James let them fall.

* * *

_Short but that's how I write I guess.  
Jelly for Reviews!_ (n.n)/


End file.
